


Fearless

by KayCeeCruz



Series: First Sentence Challenge [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You should never be afraid to try new things, my friend."</i></p><p>Written for the First Sentence Challenge at luke_noah.</p><p>Original Date: Janurary 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

"You should never be afraid to try new things, my friend.”

Noah - chin leaning on one hand - brought his eyes up, from where they had been staring so hard at the phone he was surprised there wasn’t a hole in it, to meet Jeff’s amused glare. “What are you talking about?”

“Noah, dude, you’ve been staring at that phone for the latter part of two hours, no joke, so I assumed that meant you haven’t quite worked up the courage to ask Luke out. Am I right?”

He didn’t respond and turned his attention back to the phone in question.

So what if he was being cautious about asking Luke out to - well, out. They were just starting to find their footing. And after everything that had recently happened with Brian, he wasn’t even sure where they stood.

Jeff took the seat across from him, resting his own chin on folded arms and stared at the phone along with Noah. After a minute, Noah - fighting back a smile - let out an exasperated sigh, meeting Jeff’s eyes when he looked at him. “What are you doing?”

His friend shrugged and returned his gaze to the phone. “I figure if we used our combined Jedi powers then maybe we could get the Force to dial the phone for you. Or better yet, get it to, like, have Luke call you.”

Noah rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about timing and not pushing Luke, especially now.

Apparently, Jeff had supersonic hearing, along with his Jedi skills, because he leaned his head on his hand and responded with a quick. “Yes, because you wanting to date him and possibly make out - who am I kidding - and totally make out with him, is the same as his perverted step-grandfather making advances when he was drunk.”

Noah felt that same roll of his stomach, the same backwash of nausea that hit his throat, that he had when Luke had confided in him.

He’d known that something was wrong for days. He and Luke had been getting closer since their impromptu kiss after watching _Frosty_. And Noah had returned the next night to watch it again, like he had promised.

Unfortunately, the rest of the family had been home and it had turned into an all out family event that had lasted long into the night. Luke had walked him out and Natalie and Ethan had insisted on coming along. He’d kissed their cheeks and when he’d turned to Luke, he leaned down to drop a soft, warm kiss on his lips. It lasted longer then he’d planned when Luke reached up with his hands and held Noah’s cheeks. Natalie’s giggles had brought them out of it and Noah had smiled and promised to call.

He hadn’t needed to because Luke showed up the next morning for his coffee and they’d talked through Noah’s break.

After that it had been an endless case of family dinners and group outings with Casey, Ali and the newly returned Jade. They hadn’t actually been alone yet. And so, Noah had prepared to ask his ex-boyfriend, the one he’d been more than ready to move in with on two occasions, out on a date.

That’s when Luke had dropped the bomb.

Brian had kissed him when he was drunk. His grandmother’s husband had made advances because Luke was vulnerable.

Because Noah had been too angry to see clearly.

Because Luke hadn’t believed in them.

Because Noah was stubborn.

Because Luke made Noah feel like he was less then everything.

They went on for ten minutes blaming themselves, reassuring each other that it wasn‘t the others fault. At the end, Noah had encouraged Luke to tell the truth, even when Luke insisted that Brian really loved Lucinda. He’d decided not to say anything and Noah, having learned a lesson, reluctantly kept his own mouth closed. Luke had learned something, too. Noah knew he’d tell Lucinda eventually. At his own time.

Or so that had been the plan.

Of course, it all had come out, when at a family dinner two night later, Noah had found Luke cornered by Brian. Noah had only seen red. Only seen Luke’s stricken face. Hadn’t really heard Brian apologizing. Only seen Brian’s hand on _his_ Luke.

And he’d reacted. With a fist to Brian’s face.

It had been spilled then, and Noah had left at Holden’s request because Lucinda, still clueless, had threatened to call the police. He’d glanced at Luke’s face, this array of emotions marring his features: anger, love, hurt, worry, pride, admiration. Noah just wasn’t sure which ones had been for him.

When Brian had left for good, Luke had called Noah and together they had comforted a devastated Lucinda. They’d handed over tissues, eaten galloons of ice cream and convinced her that she would find real love again someday. Luke had thanked Noah for being there, and they’d gone back to the slow progression of fitting their lives back together.

No real commitments. No real questions.

It was driving Noah crazy.

“Like I said, you should never be afraid to try new things, my friend.” Jeff pushed the cordless phone closer to Noah’s hand. “Call him.”

“I’m not afraid.”

Jeff snorted. “You’re scared shitless, Noah. Come on. This is me. Remember? The guy that was there when you knocked on my door, drunk as a skunk, when you and Luke broke up. The one that told you that you were crazy for thinking Luke wanted that other dude, Kevin. The one that let you stay on his couch, rent-free, so you wouldn’t end up sleeping on a bench in Old Town.”

“I pay rent.” Noah mumbled between his fingers, his hands covering his face in an attempt not to look at Jeff’s earnest face.

“Whatever. Point is, you’re scared. I don’t why. Well, I can guess why but - Noah, do you love him?”

“More than anything.”

“See, you didn’t even hesitate. Dude, call him. Ask him out.”

There was a soft knock on the door and Noah watched as Jeff opened the door, letting Katy in. She carried two pizza boxes and a huge smile. Noah couldn’t help but smile back. Katy was a sweetheart of a person. A little wacky but seeing as she was an artist - a damn good one at that - Noah expected her to be.

“What’s up, boys? I brought sustenance.”

“God, have I told you how much I love you?” Jeff whirled her around and peppered her face with kisses.

“Not today but I’ll take the kissage, thank you.” She dropped a noisy kiss on Jeff’s cheek then turned to Noah, frowning at him. “You look freaked out, Noah. What’s going on?”

“He’s trying to get the courage to call Luke and ask him out.” Jeff bit into a slice of cheese pizza and motioned to Noah with his head. “He’s being a chicken shit.”

“Fuck you, Jeffery.”

Katy laughed, and taking one slice of pizza in hand, gave it to Noah. “Eat that. Then, call him.”

Noah looked down at the pizza. “This is supposed to help?”

“Dude, double cheese pizza cures all.”

Noah sighed, taking a bite and looking at the smiling faces of his friends. “Let’s hope so.”

 

“No, Casey! RED! Right foot on red! Do you even know your right from your left?”

“Jade, kiss my -”

“Hey!” Luke yelled out from his position at the table as the game monitor. “Language, thank you.”

“Sorry.” Casey’s red face said from the floor and he huffed, finding the nearest red circle and placing his hand down with a triumphant “Ha!” Which lasted all of two seconds as he slipped and fell, causing everyone else to lose their balance and end up in a heap on top of him.

Luke watched everyone stand, saw the eyes Jade made at Casey and when she wasn’t looking, he made back. He missed Noah so much it hurt. Especially in these moments and he wished again that he could have been there. Casey had told him Noah was working that night. He caught Ali looking at Casey and his brow furrowed. He also missed Noah’s calming presence in the face of what would soon be an ugly situation.

Well, when he wasn’t going around punching people on behalf of Luke’s honor. Luke couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips. He knew Noah hated violence and that he was still kicking himself for having done that but it was still flattering.

God, did he miss him. And what they had - what they were building. Luke knew he needed to be patient. But he was frustrated and wanted so much more. Wanted what they had before it had been screwed up.

He wanted Noah.

“Thinking about Noah?”

He glanced up at Casey’s grinning face and rolled his eyes. “You read minds now, Case?”

“No, but you only get that goofy look when you’re thinking of or talking about or looking at Noah. “

“Shut up.”

Casey laughed, clapping one hand on Luke’s shoulders and grabbed for the board and timer. “I’m game master now, thank you!”

He heard his cell phone ringing but he couldn’t remember where he had put it. It stopped and he sighed in frustration. Where the hell was it? He vaguely heard the house phone ring but paid no attention. He was sure that ring had been Noah’s. Just then he heard Faith’s excited voice call out. “Noah! Hey!”

He turned around and saw her waving at him. “Yeah. He’s here. Just playing Twister with everyone.” She laughed and nodded at whatever Noah was saying. “Of course we are. You know us. Here he is.” She grinned as she handed the phone over and Luke took a deep breath, calming his heart down. Jesus, you’d think he hadn’t been in love with the guy for forever now, the way he reacted.

“Noah?”

“Hey! Hi!”

The grin that split across Luke’s face was probably ridiculous but he didn’t care. “Hi! I thought you were working today.” He commanded his lungs to start breathing normally and tried to calm the trembling of his fingers. This wasn’t fair. No one should have the power to make him feel like this.

“I got out early.”

“Oh! Do you want to come over?” _Way to not be desperate there, Snyder._

Noah was silent for a long moment and then quickly he said, “Sure. Love to. Be there in half an hour.”

“Awesome.”

“Okay, then. Um…bye!”

“Bye.”

When he looked up, Casey and Jade were making kissy faces at him while Natalie added in the sound effects. Faith was laughing from across the room, her head shaking in his direction. Ali quietly grinned while she held Ethan and reset the timer.

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Katy had one hand on her hips and looked like she wanted to laugh at him. “Chicken.”

“Shit.” Jeff called from the bedroom, pulling on a shirt as he came out.

“They’re playing Twister. He asked me. I couldn’t say no.”

Katy laughed then, and patted Noah’s shoulder. “Sweetie, you really think it will be easier to ask him in person.”

Jeff cut Noah’s response off. “No, he’s smart. He thinks if he does this then he won’t have to ask him out at all. That somehow Luke will read his mind and know that he’s still crazy about him and wants to be with him and marry him and all that stuff.”

Noah rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Jeff, cut back on the crack, please.”

“Oh, please. I know you, Mayer. You’ll go over there. You’ll play with the kids instead of playing with him.”

Katy covered her mouth and snorted out a laugh, hiding her face in Jeff’s shoulders as he continued. “Then, you’ll hold hands, or something equally sad and pathetic, before giving him a peck and running back her to sulk about what a loser you are, which you aren’t by the way.”

Noah’s eyes widened when Jeff took his arm and angled him toward his room. “So, fine. Go change. We’re all going to go over and play Twister. And I swear to you, Mayer, you are going to ask Luke out on a date if I have anything to say about.”

Noah just stared then looked helplessly at Katy.

“Sorry, sweetie, but he has a point. Now go change. We got to go get your man!”

Noah closed his eyes and conceded defeat. He was so going to regret this.

 

“You know it’s not like I haven’t asked him out before.”

Jeff glanced over at Noah as they trudged through newly fallen snow to the back door of the Snyder farm. “Aside from the time you all went out and ended up doubling with his Grandmother and her closeted-not-yet-husband, when did you date?”

Katy stopped for a second and looked at Noah. “You doubled with his _grandmother?_ ”

Noah stuck his tongue out at her. “Hey, don’t judge until you’ve met Lucinda, okay? She’s pretty great.”

Jeff and Katy blinked at him. Noah sighed, “Fine, so we were dorks. Sue us.” He opened the porch door, looking back at Jeff. “I swear I am never telling you anything ever again.”

“Can’t do that. Best friend.” Jeff pointed at his chest and grinned, reaching over Noah and knocking on the door.

“I hate you, sometimes.”

Jeff didn’t get a chance to respond because the door flew open and Luke’s grinning face greeted them. His dimples blared at them and Katy took a bit of a breath. He was really pretty. She glanced at Jeff and wiggled her eyebrows while he laughed silently at her.

“You made it. Hi.” Luke glanced briefly beyond Noah before his eyes came back to look at him. “And you brought people.”

Noah laughed. “You know, Jeff.”

“Hey, man. Good to see you. How’s it going?” He shook Luke’s hand and drew Katy closer to him. “This is my girlfriend, Katy.”

Katy hugged Luke and kissed his cheek. “It’s awesome to finally meet you. Noah can’t stop talking about you. Like, ever.”

Jeff coughed to hide his laugh and shrugged at the death glare Noah sent him.

Luke's smile got wider, his eyes coming back to Noah, shining with the little thrill hearing that had given him. “Well, he talks about you two, a lot, too. Come in.”

Introductions all around and then they proceeded to debate what to order. Since, three of them had already had pizza, they went for Chinese and proceeded to play another round while they waited.

Noah had forgotten how complicated this game could get and he almost lost all feeling in his arms and legs waiting for the other players to make their moves around him. Or him around them. He found himself face to face with Jade, who grinned at him and winked. He laughed and winked back.

His stomach turned to jelly at the thought that it could have been Luke there. At his face. His breath fanning Noah’s cheeks, his mouth inches away…

“Crap!”

Noah lost his balance, bringing the whole pyramid down with him. Casey mock kicked him before helping him up. “What the heck happened, man?”

Noah mumbled a quiet apology. “Sorry, got distracted.” He glanced at Luke and when he looked back Casey was smiling at him. “Shut up.”

“I swear you two.”

He went to the fridge for something to drink and when he turned around he found Luke behind him. He was startled and brought his hands up to Luke’s arms to keep steady. They paused, touching and staring, Luke’s voice soft in Noah’s ears. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Noah shook his head. “You don’t scare me, Luke.”

Luke started to say something and Noah felt that odd tingle in his chest, the one that made him look away. This wasn’t the place or the time. He glanced over to the other side of the room, to find Jeff and Casey huddled in the corner. Luke followed his gaze and smiled. “They’re hitting it off.”

“Uh-huh. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Luke’s laugh ran over and through Noah like it always did. It brought all that love to the forefront and Noah turned back to finally ask what he wanted to but when he looked into expectant hazel eyes, all he could remember was how Noah had let Luke down. He didn’t want to do that again. “We should get back to the game.”

Luke nodded. “Right.”

Jeff called out to them. “We got time for one more round if you guys want. Faith made a smart observation that we probably shouldn’t play anymore after we’ve eaten.”

Jade and Katy joined them in the middle and Jeff called game master.

Noah waited for the call out.

Right hand, red.

Left leg, yellow.

Left hand, blue.

Jade stumbled, fell and rolled away from the mat so not to cause anyone else to do the same. She went to stand next to Jeff.

Right leg, red.

Noah twisted as best he could. There was heat next to him and he knew without looking that it was Luke. That they were only inches apart. He heard Katy curse and guessed she’d been taken.

The game went on. They lost Faith and Nat after a few more turns of the wheel.

Casey was still going strong.

Noah glanced over and Luke’s face was _right there_. He meet his stare, dimpled smile showing, causing Noah to lose the feeling in his legs. That's what happened when all the blood went start to his…

He wasn’t even going to think about that.

Left leg, blue. His closest blue was behind Luke and he maneuvered over, ignoring every tingling nerve-ending that screamed when he brushed against Luke‘s body. He heard Luke’s intake of breath when they were practically on top of each other.

“Torture.” Noah whispered out loud without thinking and when Luke turned his head to look at him, he realized what he had said.

“What?”

“The fucking game should be called Torture.”

Luke paused, then grinned at him, his eyes focusing on Noah’s lips as he nodded. “Tell me about it.”

“Right hand, red.”

When they tried to reach for it, Noah stumbled, caught himself before falling and bringing Luke with him.

Not the same could be said for Luke. He made a funny “whoop!” noise, flailed as much as he could without really being able to and collapsed on the mat. He rolled onto his back, laughing along with everyone else, and when he looked up at Noah…

It was all any man could take, really.

Noah let himself go, falling flush against Luke, his lips finding Luke’s and hands gripping into soft hair. He felt Luke’s hands on his back, biting into skin through fabric and when he slanted his mouth for better access Luke opened his mouth with a soft moan.

“I’m going to say that means I win. Right?”

Noah pulled away and looked at Casey. “I’m pretty sure I just did.”

He heard Jeff laugh at that and looked back to see him waving his hand at him. “This might be a good time to ask him, don’t you think?”

The bastard. Noah knew he’d done it on purpose and when he gave Casey a high-give, it was confirmed.

Luke’s fingers gripped his jaw, turning Noah’s face so he could look at him. “Ask me what?”

Noah stared into eyes he loved so much, at the face that made him happy and he released whatever was left of his fear, of his doubt. “Would you go out on a date with me, Luke Snyder?”

Luke’s face burst into a smile, arms twining over Noah’s neck and he kissed him deep, long before pulling back and nodding. “Yes, I will.”

Noah grinned and kissed him once more.

Jeff was going to be such a bitch to live with from now on but this was so worth it.


End file.
